The invention is directed to a spray gun for airless spraying of paints or similar media under high pressure, composed of a gun body provided with an atomizer nozzle and connectable to a delivery line, of a shut-off valve arranged in said gun body and to be opened with an actuation lever pivotably attached to the gun body, as well as of a handle provided at the gun body.
DE-A-20 55 936 discloses a spray gun of this type. The spray gun, as well as the handle secured thereto, are composed of aluminum in this design, this having proven itself extremely well in practice, in that these component parts are simple to process and are light in weight. Such guns are thus light in weight and enable fatigue-free use over a longer time span. Since, however, more and more media that have a detrimental influence on aluminum are being processed with such apparatus and, thus, the paint-carrying component parts can already be damaged after a short time, the service life of these spray guns is limited.
In order to counter premature damage and destruction, paint spray guns are commercially available having a gun body partly manufactured of stainless steel. Further, a connecting pipe that is also composed of stainless steel is secured thereto preceding the actuation lever. Although damage to the paint-carrying component parts caused by chemical reactions are thus precluded, these spray guns are extremely nose-heavy and, consequently, are ergonomically difficult for a user to manipulate. Since, moreover, some component parts of the gun body and of the handle are manufactured of aluminum, the risk of a chemical reaction when cleaning dirty spray guns in critical solvents is not precluded. Given this spray gun design, moreover, a filter for cleaning the medium to be sprayed can only be provided in the front region preceding the actuation lever. As a result, the spray gun becomes even more nose-heavy.